Total Recall (1990)
Total Recall is a 1990 film starring Arnold Schwarzenegger based on the Philip K. Dick short story/novelette called We Can Remember It For You Wholesale, which was published in 1966. The film won the Academy Award for Best Visual Effects and the Saturn Award for Best Science Fiction Film and Best Costumes. A Remake starring Colin Farrell will be released on August 3, 2012. Plot It is the future. Technology has flourished, and humans have successfully colonized on the planet Mars. Douglas Quaid, a mild-mannered construction worker with a gorgeous wife and a nice apartment is very happy. But when Doug wanted to go to a place called "Rekall" a place where doctors provide artificial memories on vacations, his life becomes another that he knows nothing about, before he knows it, his wife turns on him and agents from an Martian organization led by the colony leader, Vilos Cohaagen are bent on his death. Doug receives a message from a man named Huaser, telling him to go to Mars and find a woman named Melina. Doug will also have to unlock the details of his former life with the help of a mutant rebel leader named Kuato to defeat Cohaagen and save the colonies on mars.http://www.imdb.com/search/title?plot_author=John%20Wiggins&view=simple&sort=alpha Cast *'Arnold Schwarzenegger as Douglas Quaid/Carl Hauser', a construction worker who discovers that he is actually a secret agent, and travels to Mars to uncover his true identity and why his memory was erased. *'Rachel Ticotin as Melina', a beautiful brunette seen as the partner in Quaid’s Rekall memory program who turns out to be a resistance fighter seeking to overthrow Cohaagen. *'Sharon Stone as Lori Quaid', Quaid’s seemingly loving wife who is later also revealed to be an agent sent by Cohaagen to monitor Quaid. She is also Richter’s girlfriend. *'Michael Ironside as Richter', Cohaagen’s chief lieutenant. He is domineering, brutal, and has a seething hatred for Quaid, whom he wishes to kill, despite Cohaagen’s orders to take him alive. *'Ronny Cox as Vilos Cohaagen', the ruthless director of the Mars Colony and friend of Hauser who stops at nothing in the mining of turbinium ore which places innocent people at risk. *'Mel Johnson, Jr. as Benny', a cab driver and mutant on Mars Colony who befriends and later betrays Quaid. *'Marshall Bell as George Kuato', the mutant leader of the resistance attached to his unmutated brother, Kuato helps Quaid unlock the secret to his past and the mystery of a reactor built by an ancient Martian civilization. Kuato has clairvoyant powers. *'Roy Brocksmith as Dr. Edgemar', one of the developers of Rekall who also serves as its spokesman. Quaid executes him with a pistol upon discovering he is in league with Cohaagen. *'Ray Baker as Bob McClane', a Rekall manager and sales agent who convinces Quaid to buy an “Ego Trip” memory implant. *'Michael Champion as Helm', Richter’s right hand man. *'Rosemary Dunsmore as Dr. Renata Lull', the lead memory programmer at Rekall who initiated Quaid’s memory implant procedure that triggered his outburst in the lab. *'Robert Costanzo as Harry', Quaid’s workmate who is revealed to be an agent sent by Cohaagen to monitor Quaid on Earth and later had his neck snapped by Quaid when he and his henchmen tried to apprehend him. *'Marc Alaimo as Everett', a Captain of the Mars Colony security force. He does not get along with Richter. Everett orders his men to arrest a disguised Quaid on Richter's orders, but Quaid escapes. Links *IMDb trivia (68 facts) Trailers 500px|left Category:Films Category:Total Recall